1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory of a server cabinet, and more particularly to a cable management apparatus attached to a server cabinet to manage the cables connected to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a server is installed in a cabinet via a pair of rail assemblies. A cable management apparatus is attached to the cabinet behind the server to manage the cables of the server to ensure that the cables are well ordered. The cable management apparatus generally includes a first supporting arm pivotably connected with a second supporting arm. The first and second supporting arms are attached to a rail assembly, and can rotate relative to each other when the server moves with the rail assemblies. But, when the server stays stationary, the first and second supporting arms can not rotate any more and block the access to the rear part of the sever.
Because of the existence of the above cable management apparatus, maintenance of the components behind the server such as power supply modules becomes inconvenient. The cable management apparatus must be detached from the cabinet to provide access for the maintenance.
What is desired, therefore, is a cable management apparatus that facilitates the maintenance of servers.